


Taking Care

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Character, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Dad!Jean, Single Dad!Marco, Single Parents, Warnings May Change, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are two single dads living in New York City—Jean is a widower, Marco is out and proud—and their lives will never be the same after meeting each other. Love is far more complicated than coming out, kinky sex, surviving the gay art world mafia, getting past traumatic experiences, dealing with break-ups, and living through some really bad shit—although it's all of those things, too. Or, "Jean and Marco learn what a family really is." This fic is my precious babby.</p><p>This is all tumblr's fault. Anon prompt was: "Jean and Marco as single fathers, meeting when they go to pick their kids up from kindergarten." And then... it turned really long and epic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Jean had never thought he’d make a great father, but things had happened and what-were-you-gonna-do. He figured it out as best he could. Rule number one: don’t curse in front of The Kid. Rule number two: _...shit._ Shit, because he hasn’t really gotten past rule number one, and he’s basically winging it.

And now he’s late. Because he’s an asshole. Of course, if the teacher says as much, he’s going to tell her _she’s_ the asshole. What’s she doing teaching kindergarten, anyway, if she’s so smart? Whatever. He’s just gotta get The Kid and get out. Team of two, even if his copilot is like, five, and possibly his only friend.

He’s only five minutes late, but his attention is diverted as he hurries up to the doors of the school. There’s a ruckus coming from the playground, and he spots The Kid in the dirt with some other kid, playing at toy robots. 

He’s there in five broad strides, and he’s getting ready to curse out the teacher—whenever she returns—for leaving two kids alone. 

“Hi,” says a calm, friendly voice. “I’m here watching—”

“Where is that—” Jean clamps his mouth shut when he finds both of the kids staring at him. “Where’s the teacher?” he asks through gritted teeth.

The man in front of him is giving him a raised eyebrow, a look Jean is familiar with, but then he just grins sheepishly. Jean can’t help but cock his head to the side at the unexpected response.

“She had to go, but I said I’d wait here with him,” he explains, sticking out his hand. “I’m Marco.”

Jean stares at his hand, looks down at The Kid (who’s smiling and apparently happy to play with his new friend), and finally shakes it.

“Jean,” he replies. “Uh... thanks.”

Marco shrugs with a smile. “Don’t mention it. I haven’t met another kid that loves these weird Titan toys so much.”

Jean laughs and rolls his eyes. “They’re really creepy. The sh— the stuff they market to kids nowadays is bizarre...”

He trails off, moving his eyes to the ground awkwardly. Jean swears The Kid is better at making friends at five than Jean himself has ever been at any age. In some way, he hopes The Kid doesn’t take after him, unless it’s to inherit his smarts. That’d be nice—a full college scholarship ride.

“Well,” Marco says, bending down to take his own kid’s hand, “see you again, I’m sure.”

Kids have play dates, right? 

“Yes, usually,” Marco says, and he’s laughing.

“I said that out loud?”

“Yup.”

“Oh.”

“How about Friday at five? Meet you guys here.”

Jean is nodding. How is he nodding? The Kid is nodding, too.

“Okay.”

Marco gives a friendly wave goodbye, and then looks over his shoulder, casting Jean a smile brighter than the sun.


End file.
